


No Time for Sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 4AM in the frosty suburbs north of the city. A short journey past the cookie-cutter houses are power lines and barren fields. A body has been found. Detective Amelia Watson is called to the scene. Troubled by her past, nobody believes the young detective when she discovers a serial killer is on the loose. Now her career hangs in the balance, and soon enough, her life too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	No Time for Sorrow

A voice reverberated through blinding white light.

"Amelia, help..."

Light and heat blasted Amelia Watson from every direction. She could see nothing. It had been many years since she had been anywhere that felt like this. The scorching deserts of Afghanistan had left sore wounds that the former field medic could never hope to close. The biggest of those wounds tortured her everyday; it filled her heart with grief and her mind with guilt.

"Amelia, help..."

It took a moment for Amelia to recognize the voice. Like the scorching deserts of Afghanistan, it had been many years since she had heard that voice. Her heart raced. She felt the familiar grip of a rifle in her hand. An amorphous figure was in the distance. She called out into the light.

"Bubba?"

"Ame, please...help..."

Amelia broke into a sprint towards the figure. The crushing heft of a frag vest burdened her shoulders and made her feel like she was running through molasses. Despite this, every step covered the distance of a stride. Like those many years ago, Amelia's only thought was that she needed to save her best friend.

"Bubba, I'm coming!"

As Amelia got closer to the figure in the distance, she saw that the figure was in fact two people. She instantly recognized Bubba in his tan camouflage uniform, the same as she was wearing. He was lying prone on the ground, bleeding heavily, his dark skin showing an unusual pallor. It was the same way he was found the final time she had saw him. Over top of him was a female in a black cloak which covered her from head to toe, a burka, Amelia thought it was called. Her face was obscured by an opaque veil. The cloaked woman picked up a tall object from the ground.

Without hesitation, Amelia raised her rifle and pressed the trigger. There was a click and nothing further. She pulled the charging handle on her rifle. An unfired cartridge flew out of the rifle. She pressed the trigger. "Fuck!" Nothing again. Amelia broke into a sprint.

The cloaked woman raised the tall object above her shoulder, as if preparing to swing it. Amelia could see it had a large curved blade at one end like a scythe.

_This bitch is going to cut Bubba's head off._

By the time Amelia finished the thought, she was on top of the cloaked woman. Both of them fell to the ground. The handle of the scythe slammed into Amelia's shoulder hard. Amelia began throwing wild punches at the cloaked woman's face. She could feel the cloaked woman bucking underneath her. The thought of this woman trying to kill Bubba made her blood run hot. With both hands, Amelia grabbed the cloaked woman's head and repeatedly banged it into the ground. The cloaked woman grasped Amelia's right arm and pulled it firmly towards her chest. As Amelia tried to pull her arm back, she felt herself lose balance on her right side, and she fell over. The cloaked woman was now on top of her. Amelia grabbed the cloaked woman's head covering near the eyes and yanked. Amelia immediately recoiled at what she saw.

Two empty eye sockets bored into her soul. She was looking at a skull.

A hard blow to the side of the head made Amelia see stars, and before she knew it, the demon woman had her hands around Amelia's throat. The sky turned blood red and the ground turned hot like a skillet. Amelia pried at the demon woman's inhumanly strong hands. It was no use. She started to see stars in her vision, then the edges of her vision turned dark, and then finally her vision faded into blackness.

_Maybe things are better this way._

* * *

Amelia jolted awake. Her heart was racing. She was drenched in sweat. Even though she slept naked, she felt like she was burning up inside. At the same time she was shivering. Her hands were shaking.

She tossed her covers aside and stumbled to her vanity. She opened a drawer and retrieved a Ziploc bag filled with pills. She popped one in her mouth, then another, and washed them down with the contents of an old plastic water bottle. Amelia looked in the mirror.

She could make out a mane of disheveled blonde hair. She couldn't see her large blue eyes in the dim glow of the streetlights coming through the blinds, but she imagined that they were bloodshot with dark bags underneath them. After some time, the pills began to take effect and her shaking and shivering subsided. She clutched the bag of pills sitting on the table. When Amelia looked in the mirror, she saw shame.

Amelia was startled when her phone rang.

She picked up the phone. "Amelia Watson."

"Watson, it's Inspector Lestrade. They found a body."

Amelia looked at the pocket watch she kept on her vanity table. It was 4 o'clock in the morning.

"I'll be right there."


End file.
